The present inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning the backside of a substrate using single substrate cleaning and a method for cleaning the backside of a substrate.
In semiconductor device manufacturing, the front surface of a substrate (semiconductor substrate, LCD, etc.) is first cleaned, after which the substrate is subjected to intricate processing. Thus, before various manufacturing processes, or between processes, a cleaning process that removes impurities residing on the surface of the substrate is required. For example, in a photolithography process, before a photoresist is applied, brush cleaning in a spin scrubber is performed on the front surface of the substrate.
A well-known cleaning method involves using a robot (conveyor robot) to clamp a substrate and introduce the substrate into a cleaning apparatus for cleaning and remove the substrate from the cleaning apparatus once cleaning is completed. Also, it is common practice today to not only clean the front surface (also referred to as a device forming surface or an upper surface), but also the backside, so that a substrate reversing device must be used to reverse the substrate to clean the surface opposite to the front surface (or the backside) of the substrate, after which the substrate is cleaned.